itsalwayssunnyfandomcom-20200222-history
List of crimes committed by the gang
This is a full list of all crimes committed by The Gang; either on screen, mentioned, or implied. Not all terms may be 100 percent accurate, but the details are specified. Any arrests, fines, court appearances or other legal ramifications received for individual crimes are also specified. Any use of "?X" means an unknown amount of times the crime was committed. PRIOR TO SEASON 1 Charlie, Dennis-?X underage drinking (Charlie mentions to Dennis how they used to pack a bar in high school when finding out it didn't card)s01e03 Mac, Charlie, Dennis- ?X underage drinking/drinking in public (Mac mentions to Charlie and Dennis how they would get 40's from a homeless guy and sit in a park)s01e03 Mac, Charlie or Dennis-DUI/driving without license (Charlie mentions how one of them drove a car drunk leading to them driving into a tree in high school)s01e03 Mac-?X marijuana distribution (Dennis mentions how Mac used to sell weed in high school)s01e03 Frank-Illegal possession of firearm (at all times) Frank-Grand theft auto/destruction of property (stole motorcycle with old girlfriend, ran it into a river)s02e04 Dennis-?X sexual misconduct (Mac mentions how Dennis used to tea-bag Rickety Cricket when he passed out at parties in high school)s02e07 Charlie- ?X underage drinking (Mac and Dennis mention Charlie getting wasted during high school and wearing green man)s03e02 Mac, Charlie-animal abuse (Dennis mentions Charlie and Mac's "news story" video showing them throwing rocks at cats)s03e08 Dee-2X conspiracy to commit murder (mentioned how she had plans on eliminating Dennis and Frank to get inheritance money)s04e02 Dennis,Dee,Charlie,Mac-4X inflicting bodily harm (poisoned opponents during Flipadelphia 10 years ago and were banned)s05e12 Dennis-?X sexual assault/sodomy (mentioned he used to stick bananas into guys' asses in college)s05e12 Dennis-?X rape (mentions he used to stick his penis into peoples mouths while they were sleeping)s05e12 Frank-embezzlement (somehow stole millions of dollars from former partner)s05e13 Charlie,Mac-animal abuse (Charlie mentions they used to shave neighborhood dogs and smack them with toys)s05e13 Charlie,Mac,Dennis-assault (pushed Schmitty out of a moving car)s06e08 Frank-assault with deadly weapon/attempted murder (shot Reggie in chest in jazz club in the 70's)s07e05 Frank-?X drug trafficking (quality control for Colombian cocaine cartel in 70's for several years)s07e05 Frank-looting (stole ski equipment and probably more things during L.A riots)s07e06 Dennis,Dee,Charlie,Mac-underage drinking/drinking in public/littering (old tradition of drinking before high school events and smashing bottles on ground)s07e12 Dee-assault with deadly weapon/attempted murder (INSTITUTIONALIZED)(set her college roommate on fire through unknown means)s09e02 Frank-manslaughter? (unknown role in 1969 Chappaquiddick incident)s11e10 Mac-?X theft of service (laminated bracelet to get into water park, used unknown amount of times since he was 14 years old)s12e02 Dennis-3X animal abuse (snapped necks of 3 crows for no reason)s12e05 Frank-?X mass manslaughter/human rights violations (claimed to be responsible for "thousands of deaths" while running sweat shop in Vietnam)s12e05 Frank-?X animal abuse (threw cats into soup while running sweat shop)s12e05 Frank-?X human rights violations (fed people the severed limbs of other people working in his sweat shop)s12e05 SEASON 1 Mac-?X conspiracy to commit murder (lying, but showed girl list of doctors he planned to kill while at abortion rally)s01e02 Charlie-criminal negligence/child endangerment (in charge of child in bar unwittingly allowed to get drunk)so1e02 Mac, Dee, Dennis-?X supplying alcohol to minors/ criminal negligence (unknowingly allowed the bar to get full of high school students)so1e03 Dee-drinking in public/supplying alcohol to minor (drinking beer in park with high school student)s01e03 Charlie, Mac, Dennis-multiple counts supplying alcohol to minors (allowing high school students into bar)s01e03 Charlie, Mac-multiple counts supplying alcohol to minors (bought a keg for high school house party)s01e03 Charlie, Mac, Dennis, Dee-multiple counts serving alcohol to minors (allowed a "pre-prom party" in the bar for high school kids)s01e03 Dennis, Mac-solicitation of prostitution(gave the waitress 250 dollars to sleep with Charlie,which never happened)s01e04 Dee-battery (punches Mac in the face)s01e04 Dennis-Felon in possession of firearm (multiple times through episode) s01e05 Charlie, Mac, Dennis-discharging firearm in city limits (firing pistol in basement of bar)s01e05 Charlie-menacing (had pistol in plain sight in pants while arguing with landlord about rent money)s01e05 Dennis, Mac-brandishing firearm (walking through halls of Charlie's apartment with pistol in hands)s01e05 Charlie-attempted robbery (tried to steal from bar's register at night before getting shot in the head by Dennis)s01e05 Dennis-possession of firearm in hospital (visiting Charlie)s01e05 Mac, Charlie-attempted selling of stolen property (tried to sell Dennis and Dee's grandfather's Nazi uniform to a museum)s01e06 Charlie, Mac-arson (set box of Dennis and Dee's grandfather's Nazi memorabilia on fire in alley behind bar)s01e06 SEASON 2 Frank-Illegal possession of firearm (at all times) Dennis-DUI/vehicular assault (drove drunk and backed over Charlie)s02e01 Dennis, Dee (separately, but at same time)-breaking and entering/robbery (broke into parents' house to take what they wanted before Frank gave it all away)s02e01 Dennis, Mac-disorderly conduct/participating in a fray (racing in mall in wheelchairs, then started fighting)s02e01 Charlie, Frank-participating in a fray (fighting inside, and then again outside, a strip club)so2e01 Dennis-DUI/4X vehicular assault/criminal negligence (drove drunk to strip club, fell asleep behind wheel, ran into Dee, Frank, and other bystander, injured Mac in passenger seat)so2e01 Charlie, Dennis, Mac-disorderly conduct (threw toilet paper all over a rival business)s02e02 Frank-domestic abuse (unknown. Frank's ex wife mentions in passing that frank used to beat her while talking to Israeli business owner in house)s02e02 Frank-vandalism (smacks ex wife's car after leaving house)s02e02 Frank, Dee-breaking and entering/dognapping (stole dog from Dee's mom's house)s02e02 Charlie-arson(ARRESTED) (throws flaming bag of dog poop into Israeli business which destroys the whole building because of a gas leak)s02e02 Mac, Dennis, Dee-accessory to arson(ARRESTED) (being with charlie while he inadvertently destroyed business)so2e02 Mac, Dennis, Charlie-menacing, terrorist threat (filmed threatening terrorist video, Charlie accidentally leaves at scene of previous arson)s02e02 Frank-fraud (hid money in Charlie's name to avoid having court know how much money he had)s02e03 Mac, Frank, Charlie-tax fraud (hired workers in program to avoid paying)so2e03 Dennis, Dee-attempted welfare fraud (went to welfare office falsely claiming to need welfare payments)s02e03 Dennis, Dee-PCS: crack (bought crack from dealer)so2e03 Dennis, Dee-PCS: crack (bought crack from dealer)so2e03 Dennis-Assault/participating in a fray (slapped Mac in the face after catching him coming from mother's house)s02e04 Dennis, Mac-illegal gambling (viewing underground boxing match)s02e05 Dennis, Mac-illegal gambling (betting in underground boxing match)so2e05 Charlie, Dee- Battery (ARRESTED)(beat up bystander outside bar while high on steroids)s02e05 Mac-participating in illegal boxing match (after Charlie gets arrested)s02e05 Frank-Battery/manslaughter (punches other boxer before fight starts which leads to daughter's broken neck)s02e05 Charlie, Dennis, Dee, Mac-theft of service (ran out on bill after having lunch at restaurant)s02e06 Frank-illegal gambling (ran high stakes poker game with Vietnamese friends)s02e06 Charlie-public drinking (went into AA meeting drinking a beer)s02e06 Mac-assault (elbows Dee in face during basketball game while doing community service)so2e06 Frank, Mac, Dennis, Dee-illegal gambling (betting on kid's basketball game as coaches for community service)s02e06 Dennis, Mac-child endangerment (encouraging violence with kid's during practice for game)s02e06 Charlie-public drunkenness (showed up to kid's basketball game to coach while drunk)s02e06 Mac-attempted solicitation of bribe/attempted fraud/racketeering (PICKED UP BY CROOKED COPS)(attempted to get union to back Dennis for comptroller position)s02e08 Mac-attempted kidnapping/harassment (tried to take baby out of stroller for Dennis to kiss at mall for publicity in comptroller election, chased mother after she ran away from him)s02e08 Frank, Dee-attempted solicitation of bribe/racketeering/attempted fraud (went to comptroller's office to attempt to have current comptroller bribe Dee out of running against him)s02e08 Mac, Frank- slander (accused Dennis of statutory rape while running in comptroller election)s02e08 Charlie-conspiracy to commit murder (mistakenly thought Mac was talking about killing Dennis, and Charlie liked the idea)s02e08 Charlie-assault (smacked street actor's hand after seeing him smoke cigarette)s02e09 Frank-illegal gambling/racketeering (ran high stakes poker game with Vietnamese friends in bar)s02e09 Frank-aggravated manslaughter (ran Russian roulette game)s02e09 Frank-negligent discharge of firearm/conspiracy to commit murder (shooting his pistol negligently in apartment after stroke, planning on shooting Bruce Mathis in the face)s02e10 Charlie, Mac-conspiracy to mule drugs (planned to transport heroin into prison to Mac's dad)s02e10 SEASON 3 Frank-Illegal possession of firearm (at all times) Mac-littering *until Dennis threw it away (threw a cup on ground)s03e01 Mac, Dee-illegal adoption (kept baby found in dumpster without reporting to authorities)s03e01 Dennis-possession of marijuana with intent to distribute (went to environmentalist HQ with large amount of marijuana)s03e01 Dee, Mac-child endangerment (attempted to put baby into tanning booth)s03e01 Charlie-kidnapping/breaking and entering (broke into Dee's apartment and took dumpster baby)s03e01 Charlie, Mac, Dennis, Frank, Dee-child endangerment (Mac and Dee for painting baby; Frank, Dennis and Charlie for holding sword above baby's head)s03e01 Mac, Dennis-public urination/littering (urinated outside Philadelphia eagles' field during tryouts, broke glass bottles)s03e02 Frank-PCS:acid (had and took acid at Eagles' field before tryouts)so3e02 Frank-infliction of bodily harm (put acid into Charlie's beer without his knowledge)s03e02 Frank-brandishing firearm/negligent discharge of firearm/assault with deadly weapon (pulled out pistol while on acid outside McPoyles' camper, accidentally shot Doyle McPoyle)s0302 Frank, Dee-attempted fraud (tried to scam Bruce Mathis out of money left to him in Dee's mother's inheritance)s03e03 Dennis, Mac-kidnapping/assault with deadly weapon/menacing/attempted murder(holding frat kids in "party mansion" and forcing them to stay, tying them up and throwing knives into wall next to him,throwing another off roof)s03e03 Charlie-shoplifting (stole hoodie, t-shirt, sweater,belt and 4 hats in store)s03e05 Frank, Mac-racketeering (ran sweat shop)s03e05 Dennis-breaking and entering (broke into Ingrid Nelson's office in her business)so3e05 Charlie, Dennis-attempted breaking and entering/disorderly conduct/corporate espionage (tried breaking into locked, private room in rival bar attempting to find recipe to beer)s03e06 Charlie-supplying alcohol to minor/harboring runaway minor (gave Sun Li a beer in his apartment)s03e06 Dee-corporate espionage (attempted to steal recipe of rival bar's beer)s03e06 Dee-solicitation of sex (tried to sleep with owner of rival's bar for recipe of beer)s03e06 Charlie-inappropriate relationship with minor (brought Sun Li to stay at his apartment, got engaged)s03e06 Charlie-supplying alcohol to minor/child labor violation (gave Sun Li champagne at bar, hired as bartender)s03e06 Frank-disorderly conduct/brandishing firearm/menacing (tried kicking in private door at rival bar, held pistol in hand)s03e06 Dee-multiple counts of embezzlement ("double dropped" the tab at new bar job and collected the difference)s03e07 Dennis-theft of service (took several shots while working as bartender of cafe without paying)s03e07 Frank-arson/attempted murder (burned bar with Dee inside)s03e08 Mac, Dennis, Charlie-accessory to arson (with Frank when he burned bar)s03e08 Frank-arson/attempted murder (sets well on fire with Dee at the bottom)s03e08 Mac-accessory to arson (with frank when he burned the well)s03e08 Frank-causing disturbance (pounded loudly on drums in music store, owner demanded he leave but didn't)s03e08 Dennis-conspiracy to commit murder (while acting like serial killers to track down real serial killer, Dennis planned to kill The Waitress) s03e10 Dennis, Dee-Harassment (dressed as serial killers and chased after The Waitress)s03e10 Mac-grand theft auto (drove car Mac's dad stole from Dennis) s03e11 Charlie-theft/vandalism (siphoning box wine in grocery store, emptied out jars of tomato sauce)s03e11 Dennis, Dee-blackmail (told ex-sexual predator if he didn't move, they would have child claim to have been molested)s03e11 Mac-grand theft auto (drove Dennis' stolen car after Luther stole it)s03e11 Charlie-accomplice to grand theft auto (rode in Dennis' stolen car after Luther stole it)s03e11 Dee,Charlie-theft/PCS:Cocaine (stole speakers that "fell off a truck", later found to be full of cocaine)s03e12 Dee/Charlie-cocaine distribution (sold cocaine to "Bingo")s03e12 Dee-PCS: Oxycontin with intent to distribute(bought huge bag of Oxycontin from "Bingo" in order to sell)s03e12 Dennis,Frank,Mac,Frank,Charlie-PCS with intent to distribute: Oxycontin (tried to sell Oxycontin at country club)s03e12 Dee,Charlie-PCS with intent to distribute:cocaine (weighing bag of cocaine in bar)s03e13 Dee,Charlie-PCS with intent to distribute:cocaine (outside office building trying to sell cocaine)s03e13 Dee,Charlie-causing bodily harm (put Dee's finger of cocaine into Rickety Cricket's gums)s03e13 Frank-pimping (put ad of Dennis into paper for prostitution)s03e13 Dennis-prostitution (went to old lady's apartment for sex)s03e13 Dennis-prostitution (went to Philadelphia mafia's boss' house to have sex with wife)s03e13 Charlie-breaking and entering, trespassing, horse-napping (most likely) (Charlie acquires horse through unknown means, most likely stolen)s03e13 Charlie-animal neglect (released horse into city)s03e13 Frank-brandishing firearm (walks into Paddy's Pub with his pistol in hand)s03e13 Dee,Charlie-illegal possession of firearm (bought pistol from "Bingo" at separate times)s03e13 Dennis-selling stolen property (sold Frank's $25,000 chalice to give to the Philadelphia mafia)s03e13 Dennis,Charlie,Frank-impersonating police officer (bought/drove around in old police car with police markings still on)s03e14 Frank-reckless driving/impersonating police officer (ran red light with sirens on in old police car)s03e14 Mac-vigilantism (became vigilante with Dee)s03e14 Dee-assault with deadly weapon/battery/vigilantism (used small bat to beat up bum masturbating in alley)s03e14 Dennis,Frank-impersonating police officer (used police uniforms with badges in addition to marked police car, got free hot dogs from vendor)s03e14 Frank, Dennis-mugging/impersonating police officer/soliciting bribe/extortion (used uniforms to get money and watch from jaywalker)s03e14 Dennis-mugging/impersonating police officer/extortion (approached man outside store while in fake uniform and took his money from his wallet)s03e14 Frank-impersonating police officer (tried to get free hot dogs from vendor)s03e14 Charlie-disorderly conduct (screaming and yelling, causing a scene in police station)s03e14 Frank-impersonating police officer (comes into bar wearing uniform holding hot dog he got from vendor for free)s03e14 Dennis-illegal parking (frank mentions Dennis parked in a red zone)s03e14 Charlie-arson (tossed Molotov into Frank's police car)s03e14 Mac,Frank-?X of causing bodily harm (gave unknown amount of brownies full of sedatives to unknown amount of dancers during dance-off)s03e15 Dee-multiple counts of causing bodily harm (gave Charlie and all other dancers a brownie full of sedatives during dance-off)s03e15 SEASON 4 Frank-Illegal possession of firearm (at all times) Dennis,Mac-conspiracy to commit murder (Mac thought of a list of people to hunt, Dennis recruited Rickety Cricket for the hunt,though Dennis only planned to tea-bag him)s04e01 Charlie,Dee-trespassing/attempted cannibalism/willful bribery (payed a guard to get into the morgue to try human meat but decided not to)s04e01 Frank-possession of illegal knife (held a large combat knife of illegal size to carry)s04e01 Dennis-2X sexual misconduct (tea bagged Mac twice in the night)s04e01 Charlie,Dee-conspiracy to commit murder/conspiracy to commit cannibalism (brought homeless man to apartment with plans of eating him)s04e01 Charlie,Dee-attempted murder (chased Frank with knife to cut and eat him)s04e01 Charlie,Dennis,Mac-disorderly conduct (took off their shirts and harassed bank worker)s04e02 Frank-kidnapping/torture/overly tinted car/false imprisonment(overly tinted car, said he waterboarded someone for information on Bruce Mathis' apartment)s04e02 Dee-2 counts of hit and run (rear ends car, backs into another and drives off)s04e02 Charlie-menacing/disorderly conduct/terrorist threat (pulled out Zippo lighter and said he would "blow this place to kingdom come" at gas station, standing in front of barrel of gas)s04e02 Frank,Dee-breaking and entering/attempted framing (broke into apartment trying to plant bomb making materials)s04e02 Charlie,Dennis,Mac-racketeering/illegal sale of gasoline/loitering (tried selling gasoline outside gas station with barrels of gas)s04e02 Mac-grand theft auto/hit and run (stole Frank's van and ran into car 3 times)s04e02 Charlie,Mac,Dennis (menacing/ attempted illegal sale of gasoline/racketeering/extortion) (went to house and threatened owner into buying gasoline)s04e02 Frank-false imprisonment/torture (waterboarded Dee)s04e02 Charlie-4 counts criminal endangerment/criminal negligence/arson/destruction of property (cut the breaks of frank's van which led to destruction of car)s04e02 Charlie,Frank,Dee,Dennis,Mac-fleeing scene of accident (after Charlie cuts the breaks, the gang jumps out of the van leading to it crashing into car and everyone fleeing)s04e02 Charlie,Mac-filing false police report/perjury (told police Luther threatened to rape and eat them, lied under oath)s04e05 Charlie, Mac-grand theft auto/hit and run(stole Dee's car, ran it into wall)s04e05 Charlie-theft (stole Dee's purse and credit card)s04e05 Charlie-PCS:poppers/possession of illegal explosive/illegal possession of firearm/ arson (bought poppers, hand grenade from pawn store, threw grenade into Dee's car)s04e05 Mac-brandeshing firearm/ discharging firearm in city limits/(shot Dee's car several times)s04e05 Charlie,Mac-filing false police report (faked their deaths)s04e05 Frank-negligent discharge of firearm (fired pistol in bar for "one gun salute" at "funeral" for Mac and Charlie)s04e05 Charlie,Mac-?X theft (used Dee's credit card unknown amount of times)s04e05 Dee-attempted theft (tried running out of shoe store with 700 dollar shoes, but fell and hit her head into a car)s04e07 Charlie-menacing/vandalism (threatened reviewer with hammer, smashed things in his office)s04e08 Dennis,Dee-disorderly conduct (intimidated reviewer, Dennis spit in his coffee)s04e08 Charlie-kidnapping/grand theft auto/DUI/false imprisonment (got drunk and put reviewer into trunk of his car, forced him to write new review)s04e08 Charlie,Dennis,Dee,Mac-false imprisonment (holding reviewer and his neighbor in bar)s04e08 Dennis,Dee-breaking and entering/kidnapping (broke into wrong house, kidnapped neighbor of reviewer) s04e08 Charlie,Mac-sexual assault (unzipped reviewer's pants to help him urinate in the bathroom despite his protests)s04e08 Mac-vandalism (broke mirror on reviewer's car)s04e08 Mac-breaking and entering/catnapping (broke into reviewer's house, stole cat)s04e08 Charlie-assault with deadly weapon (smashed reviewer in head with bottle)s04e08 Charlie-theft (stole change out of wishing fountain)s04e09 Frank-assault with deadly weapon (hit Dennis with nail gun,punctured in hands and feet by nails)s04e09 Dennis-breaking and entering/trespassing (after being knocked out by Frank, had vivid hallucination)s04e09 Mac-petty theft (stole laser pointer in Philadelphia Soul office)s04e09 Frank-PCS:marijuana/smoking marijuana in public (smoked huge bong in bar)s04e10 Mac-trespassing (hung out in business office pretending to be new guy)s04e10 Charlie-multiple counts destruction of private property/mail obstruction/arson (admitted to burning large amounts of mail in office's mail room)s04e10 Frank,Charlie,Dennis,Dee,Mac-breaking and entering/home invasion/assault/kidnapping/false imprisonment/burglary(PICKED UP) (broke into Juarez family's house, attacked family members, kidnapped them and tied them up, ended up having people come over to steal things from the house, judge granted Juarez family Dee's mansion in settlement )s04e12 Charlie,Mac(PICKED UP)-vandalism (broke several things in Juarez house, judge granted Juarez family Dee's mansion in settlement)s04e12 Mac-menacing(PICKED UP) (swinging baseball bat in front of kidnapped Juarez family, judge granted Juarez family Dee's mansion in settlement)s04e12 Frank-menacing(PICKED UP) (held knife in front of Juarez family, then pulled pistol after being stabbed,judge granted Juarez family Dee's mansion in settlement )s04e12 Charlie,Mac,Dennis-credit fraud(PICKED UP) (forced Mr. Juarez to get credit card in order to purchase tools to fix his house worth $3,212.11,judge granted Juarez family Dee's mansion in settlement )s04e12 Charlie,Frank,Dennis-accessory to burglary(PICKED UP) (invited several people over to Juarez house to steal items,judge granted Juarez family Dee's mansion in settlement )s04e12 Charlie,Dennis-arson (PICKED UP)(burned Juarez home to the ground,judge granted Juarez family Dee's mansion in settlement, judge granted Juarez family Dee's mansion in settlement)s04e12 SEASON 5 Frank-Illegal possession of firearm (at all times) Frank,Dennis,Mac,Charlie-menacing (saying violent things while talking to people living in house frank bought)s05e01 Dennis,Mac,Charlie-vandalism (destroyed door of house Frank bought before the family had to vacate)s05e01 Dennis,Mac,Frank-intimidation/racketeering/extortion (muscled family into buying house Frank bought)s05e01 Charlie-conspiracy to commit murder (planned on dueling the lawyer, but chickened out when he accepted)s05e01 Frank-criminal negligence(had to give house to family in lawsuit) (told kids to work on pipe which led to them cutting their hands)s05e01 Frank-vandalism (kicked in gate to Dee's potential surrogate family's backyard)s05e01 Frank,Dee,Charlie,Dennis,Mac-trespassing (swam in surrogate family's pool after being asked to leave)s05e01 Mac-assault with deadly weapon (threw beer bottle at bicyclist's head)s05e02 Dennis-hit and run (ran over bicyclist's bike after he fell off, drove away when he got up)s05e02 Frank,Charlie,Dennis,Mac-grand theft auto (stole Dee's new car)s05e02 Mac,Charlie-attempted grand theft auto (tried hot wiring Dee's car at Italian market)s05e02 Dee-illegal disposal of bodily waste (poured jar of urine out car window while still in moving car)s05e02 Charlie,Dennis,Dee,Frank,Mac-riding in trailer (rode a few times each in the back of the U Haul trailer)s05e02 Frank-destruction of property (brought down light and part of ceiling trying to hang himself in home of person he tried selling knives to)s05e03 Frank-drunk in public (got drunk and climbed a tree)s05e04 Frank-PCS:marijuana (mentioned he got high and called Donna)s05e04 Frank-PCS:marijuana/smoking marijuana in public (smoked joint at funeral)s05e04 Dee-drinking in public (drinking wine in office of intervention-er)s05e04 Frank-drinking in public/littering (drinking beer while walking in neighborhood, throwing cans on ground) s05e04 Mac-breaking and entering/vandalism/theft (broke into Donna's house and cooked breakfast horribly)s05e04 Frank-PCS:marijuana (pulled out joint in bar)s05e04 Dee-obstructing traffic (parked car in middle of road to talk to The Waitress)s05e05 Charlie-sexual assault (groped his date in restaurant)s05e05 Charlie-inflicting bodily harm/criminal mischief (gave Waitress's ex fiance box of hornets)s05e05 Dennis-parking violation (appeared in court)(gained 1,300 dollars worth of parking tickets) s05e06 Charlie-attempted murder/extortion/ (threw Dennis in front of car to try to extort tickets from owner)s05e06 Charlie-assault (started attacking the Philly's mascot)s05e06 Frank,Dee,Charlie,Mac,Dennis-drinking in public (had jugs of grain alcohol with them during philly's game)s05e06 Dennis-assault (punched Mac in nose for cheating in push up contest)s05e06 Frank-criminal negligence (threw garbage can that he didn't know had a sharp edge, at cricket, which sliced his neck during wrestling match)s05e07 Mac-destruction of binding contract (swallowed Dee's contract of working at the bar)s05e08 Charlie,Dee-false imprisonment/assault (probably)/trespassing (locked receptionist in closet,waited in the lawyer's office without anyone's knowledge)s05e08 Charlie,Dee-breaking and entering/stalking/trespassing/illegal camping/attempted blackmail (broke into the lawyer's car and watched him all night and stayed in his car, tried to blackmail him to get him to help them)s05e08 Charlie,Dee,Mac,Dennis-hiring prostitute(separately hired hookers for the lawyer)se05e08 Frank-assault with deadly weapon/menacing (pulled out pistol in lawyer's office, pointed it at him and accidentally fired shot of tequila with large amount of gunpowder)s05e08 Charlie,Dee-false imprisonment/assault/trespassing (duct taped receptionist in lawyer's office to bathroom sink)s05e08 Mac-attempted destruction of contract (swallowed contract from the lawyer)s05e08 Dennis-prescription forgery (had fake prescription for his grandmother in order to talk to the pharmacist)s05e10 Dennis-menacing/harassment (called the pharmacist and threatened her life)s05e10 Dennis-attempted prescription forgery (tried to use a fake prescription with the pharmacist)s05e10 Charlie-breaking and entering/violating restraining order/vandalism (broke into waitresses house, messed with her plumbing)s05e10 Charlie-violating restraining order (went to the fair to attend the pitching tent ran by The Waitress)s05e10 Charlie-solicitation of violence (paid carnie to stab The Waitress, who stabbed Dee instead)s05e10 Dennis-elder abuse (brought elderly woman to fair, abandoned her)s05e10 Frank,Dennis,Dee,Charlie,Mac-disorderly conduct (went into old rival's bar and started screaming and messing with customers' food)s05e12 Dennis-public urination (urinated in old rival's bar)s05e12 Dennis,Frank-breaking and entering/destruction of property (broke into rival bar owner's house, tied knots in his shirts, stapled shoes to the ground, flooded bathroom, made mess, cut up shower curtains)s05e12 Frank-PCS:pills (had bottle of ADHD pills)s05e12 Frank-invasion of privacy/tax fraud (did rival bar owner's taxes in order to get him audited)s05e12 Dennis-arson (burned message into rival bar owner's grass)s05e12 Frank-accessory to arson (with Dennis when he burned message into yard)s05e12 Frank,Charlie,Dennis,Mac-4 counts inflicting bodily harm (poisoned frat boys and Dee's beers during flip cup contest)s05e12 Dennis-vandalism (cut out the stuffing of a couch in Frank's old office to hid him in it)s05e13 Frank-indecent exposure (naked in couch at office and left building)s05e13 Mac-assault (shoved clerk in toy store)s05e13 Charlie-disorderly conduct/battery/inciting a riot (yelled obscenely at mall Santa, bit him and caused massive bleeding)s05e13 Mac-assault (elbowed woman in face during mall panic)s05e13 Dennis,Dee-destruction of property (dug a large hole in cemetery next to mother's grave)s05e13 Dennis,Dee-elder abuse (left Frank's old partner in the cemetery without giving him a ride home)s05e13 Dennis-illegal parking (parked in front of fire hydrant)s05e13 SEASON 6 Frank-Illegal possession of firearm (at all times) Dee-accessory to kidnapping (drove the car after Bill Ponderosa kidnapped his kids)s06e02 Charlie,Dennis,Mac,Frank-tax evasion (merchandising without paying taxes)s06e03 Dee-littering (threw things off newly bought boat into water)s06e03 Mac,Charlie-drinking in public (standing in street playing hockey while drinking beers)s06e04 Charlie,Mac-criminal negligence/trespassing (got onto ice skating rink and started shooting hockey pucks)s06e04 Charlie,Mac-trespassing/breaking and entering (skated on ice rink after hours)s06e04 Frank-criminal mischief (told Rickety Cricket to pour dirty dish water onto The Waitress's head)s06e04 Mac,Charlie-drinking in public/littering (drank beers outside private pool,threw empty cans on ground)s06e05 Dee-assault (blew a snot rocket onto private pool attendant)s06e05 Frank-attempted vandalism (tried to break a fire hydrant on hot day)s06e05 Charlie,Mac-trespassing (jumped into abandoned pool and got stuck)s06e05 Dennis,Dee,Frank-trespassing (ran into private pool property)s06e05 Frank-vandalism (broke fire hydrant during heat wave)s06e05 Dennis,Frank-false imprisonment/inflicting bodily harm (tied Dee up on the bed after giving her cold medicine)s06e05 Charlie-assault (had Mac help him in fight, ran into random person)s06e07 Mac-battery (punched woman in the face)s06e07 Dee-15X kidnapping (brought class of kids to bar to watch movie)s06e09 Charlie-kidnapping (brought student to bar for movie)s06e09 Dee-littering/destruction of mail (threw mail into the sewer)s06e12 Dennis,Dee-elder abuse (moved old man out of hospital room he was sharing with Dee, planned on putting him in closet or trash when they thought he was dead)s06e12 SEASON 7 Frank-Illegal possession of firearm (at all times) Frank,Dee,Dennis,Charlie,Mac-altering scene of death (moved Roxy's dead body into hallway of apartment)s07e01 Dennis,Dee-accessory to murder (with crew in Jersey Shore that murdered doctor)s07e02 Dee-attempted tax fraud (tried to claim surrogate baby as a dependent)s07e04 Frank-assault (hit his brother on the head with a bottle in the bar)s07e05 Frank-inciting riot (yelled for people to start looting after car crashed through window)s07e06 Frank,Charlie-looting (looted the store after car crashed through window)s07e06 Dee-vandalism (started breaking things during loot panic in store)s07e06 Charlie,Dennis-filing false police report (angry at the guy that shushed them, Charlie and Dennis go to police and claim a rape occurred)s07e08 Dennis,Dee,Frank-breaking and entering/armed robbery (broke into house to steal vase, Frank is always armed)s07e09 Frank-vandalism (destroyed teddy bear and broke vase in house)s07e09 Charlie-breaking and entering (broke into house to be with Dennis, Dee and Frank)s07e09 Mac-breaking and entering/trespassing (walked into house after knocking)s07e09 Charlie,Dee,Mac-theft of service (snuck onto trolley to get to movie)s07e09 Frank-grand theft auto/endangerment/multiple counts of kidnapping (ARRESTED) (stole a tourist motor boat to get to a movie)s07e11 Mac-public indecency (said he "hung dong" while on the trolley)s07e11 Charlie,Dee-trespassing (went into the sewers to get to the movie)s07e11 Mac-grand theft auto/vandalism/theft (stole motorcycle and dropped it immediately, ran off with helmet)s07e11 Dennis-public indecency/indecent exposure (got hand job in movie theater)s07e11 Frank-terrorist threat (called in bomb threat at movie theater)s07e11 Frank,Charlie,Dennis,Dee,Mac-drinking in public (drinking outside their old high school during reunion)s07e12 Charlie,Dennis,Dee,Mac-littering (smashed bottles outside entrance to school for reunion)s07e12 Frank-trespassing (snuck into high school reunion)s07e12 SEASON 8 Frank-Illegal possession of firearm (at all times) Dennis,Dee-animal neglect (bought dogs from the pound and let them loose back into the city)s08e01 Dennis,Mac-reckless endangerment (Mac hung on the back of a limo that Dennis was driving)s08e02 Mac-possession of illegal knife (had stiletto knife)s08e02 Dennis-possession of illegal knife (took the knife from Dennis, but kept it on him)s08e02 Frank-menacing/false imprisonment (held gun to city official and forced him to come to strip club for meeting)s08e02 Charlie,Mac,Dennis-littering (threw out several bags of trash onto street corner)s08e02 Dee-inciting a riot (pointed several garbage union workers to Mac, Charlie and Dennis to beat them up during a protest meeting)s08e02 Charlie-attempted criminal endangerment (cut breaks in van, but the gang had them fixed)s08e02 Charlie-grand theft auto/hit and run (stole Dee's car and crashed it into light pole and left)s08e03 Frank,Charlie,Dennis,Mac-several counts of battery (attacked several people at McPoyle-Ponderosa wedding)s08e03 Charlie-violating restraining order/stalking (followed The Waitress to her apartment with Dee, barked at guy walking by)s08e04 Frank-breaking and entering/armed robbery/inflicting bodily harm/assault/ (broke into Waitress' apartment, always armed, put rat poison into her shampoo, and chased her out of the room)s08e04 Frank-vehicular assault (hit The Waitress with his car)s08e04 Charlie-violating restraining order (visited The Waitress in the hospital)s08e04 Charlie,Dennis-participating in a fray (got into a fight in therapist office waiting room)s08e05 Dee-disorderly conduct (broke bag of dishes in therapist office)s08e05 Frank- hit and run/illegal parking(clipped car mirror while parking in handicap spot)s08e06 Frank,Dee,Dennis,Charlie,Mac-exhuming (dug up Mrs. Reynolds' grave)s08e06 Dennis,Dee,Mac-theft (took Canadian money, Phillies tickets and credit cards from found wallet)s08e07 Dennis,Dee-impersonation (pretended to be Brian Lefevre to get things out of possible investors)s08e07 Charlie-abuse of a corpse (cut finger off dead body of brain Lefevre)s08e07 Frank-sexual assault (put a hundred dollar bill into Waitress shirt and tried to feel her breast)s08e09 Dennis-sexual assault (did the exact same thing frank did in the restaurant)s08e09 Dee-assault (tied waiter's shoelaces together and he fell into another waiter and got spaghetti all over himself)s08e09 Frank-possession of illegal firearms (had "a lot" of unregistered guns in his car)s08e10 SEASON 9 Frank-Illegal possession of firearm (at all times) Frank-negligent discharge of firearm, 3 counts attempted murder, unlawful possession of firearm (shot at "3 punks trying to rob him", chased them while continuing to fire. Most likely Frank misunderstood motives)s09e02 Frank-brandishing firearms (pulled out 2 guns while on the air with news station)s09e02 Charlie-illegal possession of firearm/brandishing firearm (brought pistol to middle school during interview)s09e02 Mac-possession of illegal weapon (brought sword to middle school during interview)s09e02 Charlie-brandishing firearm/illegal possession of firearm (pulled his pistol out on middle school property)s09e02 Mac-possession of illegal weapon (had his sword out on middle school property)s09e02 Mac,Charlie-?X armed robbery/menacing (stole students' phones at gun and sword point outside middle school)s09e02 Mac-assault with deadly weapon (tapped student's backpack with his sword after robbing him)s09e02 Charlie,Mac-menacing (Mac pulled sword on principal and Charlie pulled pistol)s09e02 Dee,Dennis-disorderly conduct (threatened gun dealer at gun show)s09e02 Dennis-attempted armed robbery/menacing (pointed AR-15 at gun seller at gun show, tried to steal rifle)s09e02 Charlie,Mac-16X kidnapping/16X criminal negligence/child abuse/false imprisonment (brought group of kids to the bar to teach them how to defend their school, supplied weapons and the kids started attacking each other, tried to hold the door closed on them)s09e02 Frank-inciting a riot (on radio, urged gun owners to bring their weapons and march on city hall)s09e02 Frank-false imprisonment (locked Charlie in the basement)s09e03 Dee,Dennis,Mac,Charlie-assault (spit on people in bar to chase them out)s09e03 Charlie,Mac-breaking and entering/menacing (broke into Ben's apartment and tried to scare him into buying timeshare)s09e04 Dennis,Dee-breaking and entering (broke into Ben's apartment to try to get him to buy Invigaron)s09e04 Dennis,Charlie,Dee,Frank-smoking marijuana in public (smoked in the planetarium)s09e05 Frank,Dennis,Dee,Charlie,Mac-shoplifting (took a bunch of things from convenience store during robbery)s09e06 Charlie-drinking in public (drank a beer in store)s09e07 Frank-defacement of currency/criminal mischief/endangerment/criminal negligence (burned his rent money in front of the landlord, which later burns apartment)s09e10 Dennis-7X attempted murder (trapped guests in apartment on thanksgiving with fire burning in Mac's room)s09e10 SEASON 10 Frank-Illegal possession of firearm (at all times) Frank-inflicting bodily harm/poisoning/attempted murder (drugged frat boy on plane during beer drinking contest with 12 sleeping pills)s10e01 Dee-disorderly conduct on plane (being obnoxious on plane during drinking contest)s10e01 Dennis,Mac-trespassing (snuck into cargo hold on plane)s10e01 Dennis-lewd conduct/indecent exposure (had sex with girl on plane)s10e01 Frank-impersonating a doctor/false imprisonment (claimed to be doctor, duct taped frat kid to chair on plane)s10e01 Dee,Charlie-drinking in public/public drunkenness (finished their last beers in the terminal of LAX)s10e01 Charlie-public drunkenness (went with Mac to baseball field after being drunk)s10e01 Mac,Charlie-drinking in public (drank beers with Rickety Cricket by abandoned buildings)s10e03 Dennis,Dee,Frank-trespassing (broke into abandoned mental hospital)s10e03 Dennis,Dee,Frank,Mac-attempted fraud (tried an airline and steaks scam with chickens during health inspection)s10e04 Charlie-criminal negligence (floods basement with carbon monoxide to drive away rodents)s10e04 Dennis-battery (scratched Mac's face really hard when Mac tried to "casually bring something up")s10e04 Charlie,Dennis,Mac-grand theft auto (Charlie stole car keys from health inspector, Dennis moved her car away and Mac moved it back)s10e04 Dee-corporate espionage (got job at Chinese fish factory to spy on them and gather information)s10e05 Frank,Charlie-invasion of privacy (put flowers with camera in Mac and Dennis' apartment)s10e05 Frank-corporate espionage (looked at Chinese fish factory manager's search history on his computer)s10e05 Frank-multiple counts of criminal negligence/child abuse (supplied fake ID's to kids to fill bar)s10e06 Mac-PCS:PCP (had PCP to trade to hooker he didn't have sex with)s10e06 Charlie,Mac-witness intimidation (went to scene of crime and threatened a witness for Luther's murder case)s10e07 Frank-attempted life insurance fraud (bought life insurance policy for Bill Ponderosa when he planned on killing himself)s10e07 Charlie,Dee-battery (tried to get small amount of Frank's blood but made him bleed a lot)s10e09 Dennis-aggravated manslaughter (inspired a man to set himself on fire and kill himself)s10e10 SEASON 11 Frank-Illegal possession of firearm (at all times) Dennis, Dee-criminal mischief (burned Charlie and Mac's Chardee MacDennis flag in hospital)s11e01 Dennis, Dee-PCS:Crack (bought and smoked crack)s11eo2 Dennis, Dee-attempted welfare fraud (tried scamming welfare office)s11e02 Charlie-sexual assault/attempted murder (inappropriately picked up The Waitress in his apartment and tried to throw her out the window)s11e02 Dennis-criminal mischief (broke 2 beer bottles in mountain lodge)s11e03 Mac-invasion of privacy/sexual harassment (peeped in girl's shower room on mountain)s11e03 Frank-solicitation of prostitutes (hired hookers for party, Tatiana for Charlie)s11e03 Dennis-assault (threw a shoe at neighbor in suburbs)s11e05 Mac-animal neglect (neglected dog and it died)s11e05 Frank-running stop sign/running red light/vehicular negligence/distracted driving (ran stop sign and red light which led to 2 cars wrecking)s11e06 Frank-attempted manslaughter (refused to help landlord while he was choking in his apartment)s11e06 Frank-sexual assault/assault (groped nurse twice, motor boated her and slapped doctor)s11e06 Dee-illegal parking (BOOTED) (parked in non-parking spot)s11e06 Frank-assault/disorderly conduct/theft (pushed Artemis' family and flipped over table to steal rug while high)s11e06 Frank-crossing street against traffic (ran across busy street holding rug taken from Artemis' apartment while high)s11e06 Frank-animal abuse/disorderly conduct (attacked dog while high)s11e06 Frank-disorderly conduct (popped kid's balloon and harassed family while high)s11e06 Frank-assault/theft/disorderly conduct (pushed people in line, stole hot dogs while high)s11e06 Frank-theft/trespassing (drank out of bottle of alcohol in bar, went into girl's bathroom while high)s11e06 Frank-DUII (drove high and drunk)s11e06 Frank-trespassing/grand theft auto/vandalism (reclaimed Dennis' car from impound lot, crashed gate)s11e06 Frank-PCS:cocaine (had bag full of cocaine in courtroom)s11e07 Dee-perjury (lied under oath for Bill Ponderosa before admitting she lied)s11e07 Dee-contempt of court (invaded trial and yelled at lawyer)s11e07 Charlie-practicing law without a license (acted as a lawyer for Bill Ponderosa)s11e07 Dennis,Dee,Frank-2X armed robbery/kidnapping/menacing (kept 2 guys in paddy's wagon, stole phones and wallets at gunpoint)s11e08 Dennis,Dee,Frank-2X armed robbery/kidnapping/menacing (kept 2 girls in paddy's wagon, stole phones and wallets at gunpoint)s11e08 Charlie,Mac-false imprisonment/torture/kidnapping/conspiracy to commit murder (kept and tortured pickpocket in basement without calling police, planned on cutting him to pieces but drove him out of city and left him)s11e08 Dennis,Dee,Frank-3X armed robbery/kidnapping/menacing (kept 3 people in paddy's wagon, stole phones and wallets at gunpoint)s11e08 Frank-vehicular negligence(fell asleep behind the wheel)s11e08 Mac-inflicting bodily harm (but battery acid on back of Frank's cross necklace)s11e09 Dee-battery (SENT TO BRIG) (punched magician in face during act)s11e09 Charlie,Frank-trespassing/disorderly conduct/possession of alcohol (SENT TO BRIG)(entered ship cabin drunk on dry cruise)s11e09 Charlie-sabotage (pulled out wires in ship's cabin)s11e09 Dennis-theft (stole girl's ID on cruise)s11e09 Dennis-menacing/harassment (SENT TO BRIG)(made girl think Dennis was about to rape or hurt her)s11e09 SEASON 12 Frank-Illegal possession of firearm (at all times) Dennis-theft (stole sunglasses at water park for Abby)s12e02 Dennis-contributing to delinquency of minor/theft (stole purse for Abby to return for reward)s12e02 Dennis-contributing to delinquency of minor/theft (stole items out of lost and found with Abby)s12e02 Charlie,Frank-trespassing (climbed water slide that wasn't open)s12e02 Charlie,Mac,Dennis-invasion of privacy (put cameras in home of Mac and Charlie's mothers)s12e03 Frank-PCS:cocaine (snorted coke in bar)s12e04 Frank-sponsoring terrorist organization (wolf cola as "official drink of Boko Haram")s12e04 Charlie,Mac-racketeering/inflicting bodily harm (made fight milk with human growth hormone unknown to MMA fighters)s12e04 Dennis-PCS:ketamine (had Maureen Ponderosa's Ketamine in his safe)s12e05 Frank-sexual harassment (peeped up girl's skirt with mirrors on his shoe)s12e06 Dee-theft (stole Mike's watch so he would see her again)s12e07 Dennis-invasion of privacy (put tracking chip in Rickety Cricket)s12e09 Mac-possession of illegal weapon/illegal transport of weapon (bought rocket on dark web, had live rocket on an RPG)s12e10 Mac-arson/detonating explosive/destruction of property (blew up car with RPG)s12e10 UNKNOWN PLACEMENT Dennis-(possible) multiple counts molestation (Dee mentions "all the girls" Dennis has molested in his life, which Dennis denies)s01e07 Charlie-criminal negligence/assault with deadly weapon (presumably)(Charlie mentions he at one point set their friend "Stash" on fire)s03e03 Charlie-unknown (Charlie mentions their friend Sully has a restraining order on him)s03e03 Dee,Frank-exhuming (implied they were going to dig up Barbara Reynolds' grave, episode ends without it being shown. But in episode s08e06, its shown they didn't actually dig her up at the time due to continuity error)s03e03 charlie-?X theft (Charlie mentions he steals lots of things)so3e05 Dee-?X embezzlement (Dee mentions how she would "double drop" the tab all the time at Paddy's and collect the difference)s03e07 Frank-menacing/assault with deadly weapon (maybe?) (revved chainsaw after Gary the serial killer entered his apartment. Unknown what happened as credits rolled)s03e10 Frank-poaching (most likely) (Frank shot a 10 point deer)s04e01 Mac, Dennis-sexual assault (possibly) (credits rolled before showing what happened to Rickety Cricket, planned on tea-bagging him)s04e01 Charlie-?X stalking (unknown how long Charlie stalked The Waitress, showed book of her whereabouts)s04e07 Charlie,Dennis,Dee,Mac-harassment/menacing (probably) (episode ends with the gang going back to see the reviewer again after kidnapping)s04e08 Dennis-indecent exposure/public indecency (had sex with woman in fountain at one point)s04e09 Frank-50+ years worth of indecent exposure/urination in public (urinated in fountain every day since he was a kid, doubtful if he ever stopped doing it after this episode)s04e09 Charlie,Mac-?X falsification of documents/forgery (mentioned several times they have been to a hospital and gave fake names)s04e10 Charlie-?X illegal burning/illegal pollution (says he always burns the trash in the bar, unknown how long he has been doing that)s05e03 Charlie-?X insurance fraud/extortion (mentions he has jumped in front of cars to get free things several times)s05e06 Charlie-?X stalking/violating restraining order (Charlie mentions the waitress has a lot of restraining orders against him, he obviously violates it many times)s05e10 Charlie-?X breaking and entering/vandalism (broke into Waitress' apartment unknown amount of times and put hair in her sink)s05e10 Frank-public indecency/indecent exposure (had sex with Artemis in a dumpster a few months prior to Halloween)s06e07 Dee-menacing/theft (threatened woman in bar into trading costumes with her)s06e07 Charlie,Frank,Dennis,Mac-breaking and entering/trespassing (probably) (episode ended while they were making plans on going to the museum to stay the night)s06e07 Frank-animal abuse (admitted he kicked a dog once in a subway and said it was a "real jerk move", meaning it more than likely wasn't deserved)s06e11 Frank-money laundering/tax fraud/racketeering (Wolf Cola, Fight Milk and other fake drink business ran for an unknown amount of time)s07e04 Frank-unauthorized posting of traffic signs (put 2 extra stop signs at intersection outside of bar)s07e09 Charlie-criminal negligence (cleaned cups with bleach to be done faster when the bar had a lot of people)s07e09 Dennis-inflicting bodily harm/practicing medicine without license (unknown how long) (giving Mac diet pills without his knowledge)s08e05 Dennis-sexual misconduct (has several bench warrants)s08e10 (unknown)-criminal indecency (several times responded to best bar award letter covered in feces, urine and racial slurs)s09e03 Charlie-animal abuse ("kicked the shit out of" a dog that bit The Waitress)s10e02 Charlie-?X criminal negligence (floods basement with carbon monoxide to drive away rodents prior to health inspection)s10e04 Dennis-attempted inheritance fraud (met Mexican kid and made Frank think he was his son in order to scam him out of inheritance)s10e09 Unknown-unknown (trial of Morgan State delivery vs. proprietors of Paddy's Pub. Unknown reason, unknown outcome)s11e07 Frank-?X PCS: cocaine (snorted coke in bar and said it was his "morning routine")s12e04 Frank-?X sexual harassment (peeps on girls)s12e06